Kamui x reader Mornings
by BiscuitQueen
Summary: You hate mornings. Your boyfriend is a great maid. ((This was a christmas gift for my friend, Naomi. Merry Christmas!))


You were awoken by the sun's early sunbeams fluttering through the half-open blinds in front of the window ajar. The cold wind from the window hit your naked back, making you shiver, seeking for another source of heat, but then you realized that it was right besides you. Kirito Kamui, your boyfriend, was dead asleep under the same blanket as you. He laid on his stomach, showing his too exposed back. A few locks of his puffy hair covered some of his face, which in your opinion only made him look cuter.

Eager for the heat you moved closer to him, putting his one arm around yourself so your back was against his stomach. Much to your surprise you felt yourself being drawn closer to him, feeling his ticklish breath against your neck. He encircled you with his other arm as well.

"Morning," he murmured tiredly, hugging you tightly. You immediately returned the hug by gently squeezing his arms around you. "Slept well?"

You nodded slowly, closing your eyes as the nearly sleepless night hit you like a slap in the face. The two of you had been up late yesterday, studying, drinking tea - and some _other_ things.

Your gaze fell on the digital watch on your nightstand. Friday the 14th of April, 11:12 AM. No classes, just work. You chose to ignore the sight by laying down the watch so none of you could see the time, but Kamui, who knew that you hated mornings, had already noticed it.

"(Y/N), we have to go in fifteen minutes," he whispered into your ear. "Your work shift starts in half an-" You cut him off by drawing yourself even closer to him.

"Shhhh," you shushed him, making him chuckle lightly and kiss your (H/C) hair. "If we don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away."

"That's true," he agreed, drawing his one hand up and down your upper arm. "But you were late last time as well. And the day before that…"

You ignored his words and hugged his arms tighter, causing him to stop his stroking your arms. After a moment or two he let go of you, and rose from the bed, making you utter an overdramatic, yet tired "_Noooo_…" trying to reach out for him again. As you gazed up at him again, you could see him smirking at you childishly. He only wore his boxers, which made you blush a little.

"Will you get up now?" he asked, opening the blinds so all of the sunlight streamed in.

As a response you just shook your head, hugging the covers tightly, trying to vend out some of its heat, but Kamui had already figured out your "_tactic_" so he pulled away the thin blankets, grinning a victorious grin. You quickly hugged your body as the cold air hit your body. Your half naked body. Suddenly you realized that you had abandoned anything that could cover your torso, which made you naked except for your blue panties. Your face heated up.

Confusion appeared in his facial expression after seeing your flustered face. Only a few hours before this, you had both been in a naked embrace under those messy covers. Why was this different?

In a few seconds he just stared at your body, which for some reason gave you some self-esteem.

"Like what you see?" you teased him, making him blush as well.

He turned his head, looking away. "S-Shut up…" he muttered, dropping the blanket on the floor. You couldn't help but laugh over his stutter. Though he _surly_ was the most confident in the relationship, you knew exactly which buttons to press to make him insecure. Eroticism was one of them.

Turning around completely, he walked towards the door to the kitchen still in his boxers. Before he exited the room, he turned his head to you. His gentle smile had returned to his face.

"I'll make some coffee," he said. "Just get dressed, then I'll drive you." He picked up his clothes, which he had managed to keep in one place, and exited shortly after that.

You nodded, even though he left the room, grateful for having him in your life. Because he still put up with you every day. Because he helps you in the hardest times of your life. Just because he was him, and he was with you.

You sat up in the bed, putting your feet to the ground, which was annoyingly cold. _Damn that broken underfloor heating…_

You began collecting all of the abandoned pieces of clothing on the floor, not caring too much about the fact, that you wore it yesterday as well. It was clean, right? Then you could wear it again. You put on the clothes one by one, and as you put on your jeans you heard the coffee machine start. You finished dressing up and walked over to the mirror at the end of the room.

"What is this…?" you murmured as you saw the nightmare of bed hair you had received. Your (H/L), (H/C) hair was a complete messy grease bomb. Small strays of hair stood out to all sides. You sighed out loudly and decided to (Put your hair in a bun/put on a hat/etc.) **((A/N choose which one matches your hair length the best. Or which one you prefer.)) **

As you had done your hair so it looked _somewhat_ acceptable, you put on your coat and walked into the kitchen.

Your boyfriend, who now wore clothes, stood by the window, admiring the view over the big city. In his one hand he held a cup of coffee, which he took a sip from once in a while.

Kamui lived in a small apartment with a good view. Big windows covered the walls, and let in the sunlight. The kitchen was quickly illuminated.

"You look nice," he stated, gesturing to the kitchen counter where your coffee stood in a thermal cup to go. Why did he always do so much for you? He took his cup to his mouth, and bottomed the rest. "Now shall we?" He smiled at you, and you returned the smile.

Before you could reach for the doorknob, you felt something soft encircle your neck. Your (F/C) scarf. It was Kamui who had put it on you. Afterwards he used the scarf to pull you towards him, into an embrace. At first you just kind of stood there, not knowing where to put your arms, but after a while you felt familiar in his arms and returned the hug.

You felt his lips on your hair, sending a shiver down your spine. It always did. It never changed no matter how long had been together.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, (Y/N)?" he whispered against your hair.

"Hmmm…" you murmured, smiling against his chest. "About every day I would say." You felt him smile, which made you smile as well. "I love you too."


End file.
